1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar energy devices, and more specifically, to a solar collector-reflector system that may be used as a means to regulate the temperature in a dwelling while also using the system as an additional heat source for household systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, feasible and cost-effective alternative energy sources are in high demand due to the costs of limited natural resources such as fossil fuels and coal, both to the consumer as well as the producer. The costs for maintaining energy consumption for heating and cooling a typical home is on the rise. Two of the existing solutions for this issue involve solar panels. While they may provide adequate additional energy resource, the first photovoltaic systems are expensive and inefficient, and invertors are required to convert DC to AC power. Another method is using ethylene glycol/water systems that require a separate liquid to air heat exchanger to transfer solar heat to the dwelling and/or hot water heating system. While adequate, installation is costly due to the additional hardware.
Thus, a solar collector reflector array system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.